The Lost Chapters Of A Hero
by themidnightblackcat
Summary: One day Natsu will become a great hero but will he fall into the dark or will he rise into the light only time will tell..
1. Chapter 1

Long ago deep in the forest they was a village named Oakvale where a family was going to have a baby boy added to the family and his name will be Natsu. One day this boy will become a great hero but will he fall into the dark or will he rise into the light only time will tell..

But let us start this story

~ Scarlet Robe Dragneel Profile ~

"Dear! I'm having the baby" after my husband heard my shot he left to get the healer from the town and when he got back he was kick out of the room so I could give birth to the baby.

~crap this is killing me all over again~ I keep pushing till the baby was out, I was so happy I give birth to a strong baby but right now the healer is making sure the baby is ok.

"Healer what is the baby is it a girl or a boy" I look at the healer to see her smiling like a mad women when she turn to look at me she said "I'm very glad to say it's a baby boy"

The healer came over to hand me my baby boy I kept my eyes on the baby but then I turn to look at the healer because I think she was going to ask me something "may I ask what you are going to call him miss?" I look the healer in the eyes and said "his name will be Natsu"

I asked the healer to let my family to come in and to see the baby

I turn to look at the door and to see my husband at the door crying like a damn baby but with my daughter as well she looked happy to have a baby brother "Kairi come over here to see your baby brother" I was watching her coming over to me "Mum he looks so cute" I could tell she was very happy to see the baby and the just made me smile more.

~ 6 years later ~

When I was doing all of the washing up in the kitchen I stop to look at the time and it was 1pm but I know Natsu is still not up yep plus he needs to go buy his sister a gift for her birthday. I see my dear husband walk by "Dear can you wake Natsu up for me and tell him to go get a gift for his sister birthday!" I had to shot at him. He turn to look at me "ok I'll go wake him up" I all ways loved his smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

~Igneel Dragneel Profile~

After Scarlet told me to go and wake up Natsu I left, I start to walk up the stars to go into Natsu room.

Like always it's a mass and I all ways wonder how he lives in this room. "Hey Natsu wake up" after a bit he didn't wake up and he start to piss me off "Natsu you dam pink haired moron wake up now!" I was watching me son jump out of the bed and it was just too funny because he ended up falling down as well.

"DAM YOU OLD MEN WHY DID U SHOUT TO WAKE ME UP" I look at him in the dead of the eye and said "you didn't wake up when I called you plus u need to get up anyway because it is your sister birthday"

I saw my son turn to look at me like he forgot his own sister's birthday. I burst out laughing, thinking how funny it was. "How could I forget my own sister's birthday?" My son ran around the whole room and then turned to look at me, and said, "Dad, is it o.k. if I have some money, or should I try and work to get my own money round the village?" I turned to my son and said, "You should try to help the village people out and they will pay you for helping them out, from kindness". I saw my son's eyes turn wide from happiness, like he had just seen something new, like an adventure he could try out.

My own son pushed me out of his room so he could get dressed and after he got dressed, he ran out of the room and slammed the door, which made me jump out of my skin. He ended up running out the house; he looked so happy, I was glad to watch him go. I headed down to Scarlet, who was still in the kitchen, "Dear, he's out and about in the village now, trying to earn money to get his sister a present for her birthday". I saw her turn around to look at me, and she ran towards me, then jumped up, which caused us to both fall back onto the couch.

~Kairi Dragneel Profile~

I was looking out into the ocean, sitting on a tree branch, where I could see all the boats coming in and out of the port. I saw one boy that was playing with the boy that I had fallen in love with, whose name was Sora. I was watching them playing with wooden swords to help develop their swordsmanship skills, so they could become heroes one day, like my mother was when she was younger, back in the days.

I remember something my mum told me a long time ago

~Flash Back~

I was colouring in some of my pictures in my book till I heard someone walk into my room so I stop to look up and to see who it was and it was my mum, I was watching her to see what she will do and she just sat on my bed and then she turn to look at me "Kairi my dear baby girl I want to tell you something" she stop to look around but I didn't know why but that was till she told me,

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry Good Luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart, you'll always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection, but make sure you never let anyone destroy your hopes and dreams ok dear"

after she told me that I looked to face her and what I seen made me sad because she had a sad face on "mum why are you sad?" she looked me in the eyes and told me "well you see dear I had two very dear friends that I cared about, I made the star-shaped fruit and give them both one for them self's so they could remember me no matter what plus right now they hero's out in the world but maybe one day you will meet them"

~End of Flash Back~

I ended up turning round to look into the tree, where there were star-shaped fruits. I wished Sora would give me one of the star-shaped fruits so we could share our destiny wherever we would go and always find each other even in the darkest times, but I just hope nothing like that will happen I just have to hope.


	3. Chapter 3

~Natsu Dragneel Profile~

I was running around all over the place to see where I could help out, till I ended up running into one of the younger kids who was crying her eyes out. It was very sad to see her like that so I ended up walking up to her to see if I could help her in any way. "Hey, what's wrong Wendy?" She looked up to me so she could look me in the eye. "I lost my cat Carla and I've looked everywhere, Natsu-nee-kun."

I sat down on the floor so I didn't have to stand up and I turned to look her in the eyes to see what she would do with what I was going to say. "How about this, I'll go look for your cat, hmm what do you say Wendy?" I gave her one of my best smiles just to try and make her happier and I very do hope it worked.

"You will, Natsu-nee-kun." I saw her eyes brighten up just from me saying I would find her cat but I would find it no matter what happened. "Yep I will Wendy, so don't worry about Carla, ok." After I told her that I got up from the ground, "Well I'm going Wendy, take care, ok and I'll be back soon with Carla." I turned to run off to the farm nearby but when I was leaving I heard Wendy shout something, "Bye Natsu-nee-kun, see you soon with Carla!"

I was running to find the old man farmer to see if he had any work for me.

Lucky I sported him in the barn, "Hey Murgo, is there any work I can do?" I was watching him to see what he would say to me; "Hmmm, yes they is something you can do for me," I broke out in a smile, "Really? Just name it and I'll do my best!" The old man started to laugh at me, "Calm down first ok? Natsu and I are going to be paying you for your help, ok?" I felt so damn happy, "Ok old man what is the job you wanted me to do today?!"

I was hoping to get a lot out of this first job because I really needed the money. "Ok here it is Natsu, you need to look after the boxes which you see behind me, ok?"

When the old man left to do some of his stuff, I was all alone just waiting for a bit till he came back.

After 5 minutes some kids were running down the hill to where I was and to me it looked like they had some wooden bat or something, and for me it didn't look good but most of the kids in the village were scared of me and I had no idea why, but I didn't care at all.

When they reached the bottom of the hill they stopped and just walked to me.

"Hey Natsu, let us break the box behind you." I looked them in the eyes, "Why should I let you?" One of the kids looked at the other in the little group and he turned back to me, "Because we are your friends." I gave them a hard look; "Whenever did I agree to be your friend? Plus you all treat me like crap, so get lost or I will have to hurt you!" I glared at them in the eyes with an evil look in my eyes.

They started to run away shouting "Monster!" Just after they shouted that, the old man came back "Hey old man, welcome back!" I was watching him look around to see if the boxes were safe or not, he turned around to start talking to me, "You did a great job Natsu and I seen what you did scaring the other kids, I found that very funny?" The old man was so very happy and he was laughing as well.

The old man was standing a bit far away from me. "Come here Natsu so I can give you the reward for the job well done." I walked over to him and he handed me about 3 gold pieces. "Thanks old man but why did you give me 3 gold pieces? I thought I was getting 1 gold piece." When I said that he just gave me a very happy look, "Well Natsu, it's been a very long time sine someone made me smile like you did and so I'm thanking you by giving you two more gold pieces." I didn't know what to say to him but I was glad I was able to make him happy, because a long time ago his wife died from a very rare disease that no one know any thing about so no one could save her, which made me sad, because she was so nice to me when the others weren't nice or were bullying me.

I give the old man one of my best smiles, "You're welcome old man, I got to go old man, take care ok!" I started to walk away till I saw something move very fast past my feet and it was white; I turned to look to see what way it had run off to, so I could follow it.

I started to chase after what I had seen, till I got a better look; it was Carla, Wendy's cat; I was happy to find the cat but the thing was the cat was being chased by some boys.

"Hey you lot, leave the cat alone or else I'll beat the crap out of you all!" They turned to look at me and they started to get scared because of what I shouted at them.

As I was still watching them, they started to run away because of how I was looking at them or maybe it was because of my eyes, they have always been so dark.

As I was walking towards the cat that was half way up the tree, as I was below the tree, I turned to look up and I shouted to the cat, "HEY CARLA, COME DOWN NOW, ITS SAFE!"

As I finished shouting, the cat came down to me but the funny thing is it looked like it was smiling or something, which was very creepy, "hey Carla, its time to take you back to Wendy, ok?" I started to walk and the cat followed me; as I was looking for Wendy I found her near my family house.

I shouted to Wendy, "Hey Wendy, I found Carla" she turned to look at me and when she saw Carla, she put on a very big smile but then she started to run to be with Carla. "Thank you Natsu-nee-kun for finding Carla." I just gave Wendy a smile. "You're welcome, I better get going because I have to tell my dad I've done lots of good stuff today later." I could feel Wendy's eyes on me but I didn't mind.

As I reached the door to the house, the door opened and it was my old man. "Hey dad, I did a lot of good stuff today." I was watching my dad to see what he would say or do, "I know son everyone told me and here" my old man handed over 10 gold coins; I just looked up at him, "Thanks, now I can get Kairi something for her birthday."

I turned around to run down the hill where there was a shop that sold sweets and I was going to get Kairi some and I hope she likes them.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was running down the hill from my house, I was going to see the man, or what everyone around here calls him, "the shop", who always travels around everywhere; I was just hoping he had some tasty sweet or something that a girl would love.

As I got down to the bottom of the hill I looked around to see where I could find him; I found him on the boardwalk on the beach where the ships come in. I started to jog up to him, "Hey Narumi, long time no see." He turned around to look at me.

"Hey Natsu, how have you been?" I gave him my best smile like always, "I'm doing great. Today there is something I need to buy from you because I forgot it was my sister's birthday. I did some jobs around the village to get some money to get her a gift." I could tell he was shocked to hear me saying I was doing jobs around the village but it was funny the face he was putting on.

Then he started to laugh at me. "WOW! I never thought the day would come where you would do some work just to get money for a gift!" After he stopped laughing at me, which I might say took a long time, I gave him a dirty look and then I shouted! "OK THAT'S IT, STOP LAUGHING AT ME OR ELSE!" I was getting pissed off but finally he stopped, "Ok ok, what is it you wanted to get Kairi for her birthday?"

I turned around so I could start thinking, "Hmmm", then I turned my head to look up to the sky but then I got an idea, "Well I wanted to get her some sweets at first but I got a better idea." Narumi turned his head a bit to look me in the eye. "Ok? What is it Natsu?"

I gave him my best smile which he just smiled back at me like always, "Well the idea is a toy rabbit with a sunflower and wings." Narumi just smiled at me about the idea, I think. "Well Natsu, you are very lucky I did find one when I was traveling around; here is the cost for it, k?" Narumi gave me a piece of paper with how much it would cost me and it said 3 gold coins.

I pulled out 3 gold coins so I was able to pay Narumi for the toy but I just hoped my dear sister liked it…

"Here the 3 pieces of gold Narumi and thanks, you're a big help" as I handed the gold pieces to him, he gave me the toy; after that I ran off to find my sister but I keep getting an odd feeling like something was going to happen sooner or later.

After I was running for an hour or two, I just wanted to sit down for a bit so I could rest but that was till I got an idea of where to look for her. The only place where we sometimes watch people come into the village.

After I got the idea, I jumped up and started to run to where the gate was; well I mean, next to the gate because there is a small field with a large tree in the middle of it and sometimes you can see the fireflies at night.

As I just got on top of the hill a bit I could see the gate and in the corner of my eye I could see my sister. As I was getting closer I shouted "HEY KAIRI!" I waited for her to turn around to look at me. When she did, the look on her face was odd but I didn't mind at all, she could be thinking that I forgot her birthday like last time, well I did forget but lucky for me my old man reminded me so I was able to get her a gift this year.

Kairi just put a smile on her face when she saw me running to her. As I got to her she started to talk to me, "Hey Natsu, what are you doing here today?" I just gave her a look saying are you that much of an forgetful person. "Well I came to give you my gift for your birthday."

I had the gift behind my back; as I pulled it out, she started to make an ever bigger smile.

"Thank you Natsu, I love it, but I feel like I've seen this somewhere before…"

I started to get worried because she can sometimes get like this: last time it was the worst of all, she started to hurt herself by scratching her neck so bad till it started to bleed.

"Well Kairi maybe its nothing to worry about." As I was watching her, she started to look around till her eyes landed back on me; "Something not right Natsu I can just feel it." As she said that, I could hear footsteps, running from the sound of it.

That was till someone burst though the gate; the face the man had on gave me a very bad feeling and also it made me dead scared at the some time.

"BANDITS ARE HERE!" then out of nowhere an arrow shot him in the back from what I could see. Then I felt Kairi pull me back to where the large old tree was, then we heard more footsteps running to the gate, as I peeked out a bit to see what was happening.

I was able to see one of the bandits at the gateway "HEY! I GOT ONE!" He sounded too happy for me; I felt Kairi shaking a lot, when I turned to look at her she was crying, then I heard her mutter something that I could just make out, "I knew something was not right when you came here brother"

After she said that, she turned to look me in the eye and I could feel her two hands go on to my shoulders, it felt more like she wanted me to stay and keep hiding.

"Natsu I want you to stay here and hide, when I go and find mum and dad ok" I didn't want her to go but I had to let her.


	5. Sorry but this is a note not a chapter

If anyone knows how I can improve The Lost Chapters of a Hero just leave a review after reading some of the chapters I have uploaded plus more characters will be added later on.

I'll also be adding some songs in to the story as well, mini stories like they have on the Fable game.

If you want to suggest any songs just leave it with the review.


End file.
